This invention relates to laminated materials comprising a polyolefin-based film bonded to a surface of a metal sheet.
Polyolefin coated metal strip has been used for various purposes and has a number of useful properties, but the previously available material has significant limitations as a material for making cans and can ends. In particular, coatings of polypropylene and polyethylene are relatively soft as compared with the lacquers conventionally used for coating can ends. As a result, polyolefin coatings tend to fibrillate during the conventional double seaming of a can end to a can body. The result is unsightly and renders the coating ineffective for protecting the metal of the can end.